1 Mes
by LiluPotterdeCullen
Summary: En 1 mes, gracias a una apuesta, Edward debe enseñar a escribir, leer, hablar, vestirse y parecer de la clase alta a una joven que vive en la calle con su pequeño hijo Anthony, claro que la única regla que el se a impuesto es la de no enamorarse.


**Nada es mio todo es de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo me adjudico a la invención de esta historia**

PROLOGO:

Epov

Lunes 15 de Marzo, Dios quería que todo terminara pronto, aunque amaba mi trabajo en el hospital, amaba estar con los niños y que sonrieran, según yo, una sonrisa de un niño que esta sanado vale más que todo el dinero del mundo, pero como todo ser humano, me canso y comienzo a colapsar, quería que mis vacaciones llegaran lo más pronto posible para poder ir a Forks, Washington para estar con mi familia, pero no, aun no podía, aun debía esperar 10 largos meses para navidad, como odiaba estar en esta ciudad, ya que estaba alejada de todo lo que me gusta hacer, como tocar el piano, ya que por mi departamento no entraba uno de cola, también extrañaba mi librería de medicina que se encontraba en mi oficina en casa, pero por sobre todo extrañaba a Tanya, su hermoso cuerpo, su hermoso pelo, su perfecto aroma, ¡Uff!

Esa chica hacia que me volviera loco, aunque a mi familia, especialmente a mi madre no le agradara y cada 2 días me digiera que había chicas mucho más bonitas que ella para enamorarme, pero se equivocaba rotundamente, Tanya era perfecta, ella era modelo de ropa interior de la marca Victoria's Secret y de la marca de ropa Top Shop y por ende viajaba constantemente y por lo tanto, rara vez topábamos y cuando lo hacíamos, hacíamos de todo, asi que cuando tenia vacaciones generalmente gastaba entre $100 dolares arreglando mi cuarto ya que eramos un poco salvajes ¡Dios! Si que me hacía falta.

Por ahora solo podía quedarme con mi hermano mayor, Emmett Cullen y su esposa, Rosalie Hale en Los Ángeles.

-Hey hermano, ¿Iras a la fiesta benéfica del hospital?-Me pregunto desde el marco de la puerta de la entrada a mi departamento, mi hermano mayor, con su saco puesto y poniéndose la corbata y tratándose de peinar un poco

-Emmett sabes que debo ir, soy el anfitrión, maldita sea- Gruñí, jamás me ha gustado salir a fiestas, soy un tipo tranquilo, que prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo un buen libro de medicina, pero no, obligado acá me encuentro yo, por una loca idea que se me ocurrió de conocer a los directores de otros hospitales, tanto del país como del extranjero, para intercambiar ideas, experimentos, para a lo mejor algún día encontrar una cura al sida o al cáncer infantil o simples enfermedades mortales.

-Entonces apúrate que iremos caminando-Respondió el mastodonte de 1,80 m, con pelo café y ojos grises, que luchaba contra la corbata.

Él siempre me acompañaba a estas fiestas, porque decía que le recordaba a la noche de gala, cuando salió del instituto hace 7 años, solo que en las graduaciones hay música, se elige al rey y reina del curso, se hacen concursos, mientras que acá, la persona debe estar siempre vestido formal, no se baila, se conversa y uno no se debe pasar de copas, jamás.

-¿Ira Rosalie?- Le pregunte.

No es que me desagrade su esposa, es más, le tenía demasiado afecto, ya que cuando ella se vino a trabajar antes que Emmett, se quedaba a dormir en mi casa y yo tenía que dormir en el sofá porque su espalda debía estar en perfectas condiciones, para las pasarelas, le debía mucho, ya que gracias a ella conocí a Tanya, mi hermosa Tanya, solo que tiene cierto desencanto hacia algunas personas que generalmente son todas y su estilo de vida es _primero ella, segundo ella, tercero ella, cuarto ella y quinta su sobra, _ pero ella tiene su estilo de vida y así la quiere Emmett. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decir que es la mejor amiga de Tanya, mi amor platónico.

-No, iremos solo los 2 como los viejos tiempos, solo falta Jasper-Dijo con añoranza por nuestro cuñado que se encontraba en Londres, sacando un postgrado en leyes, allí nuestra hermana menor, Alice, era diseñadora de modas y no le iba mal, ya que dentro de 4 meses tendremos que viajar para conocer a nuestra sobrina.-Toma tu saco y vámonos, quiero probar ese champagne que dan tus famosas fiestas-Grito de la emoción

Sacudí mi cabeza, por lo infantil que podía ser mi hermano a veces o los comentarios estúpidos que hace y tome mi saco plomo, mientras movía mi cabeza en señal de que nos fuéramos.

En los Ángeles, no hacia tanto frio para estar terminando el invierno, pero tampoco hacía calor como para empezar la primavera, las calles estaban vacías, parecía un túnel sin fin, oscuro y húmedo, con Emmett nos fuimos pateando piedras, hasta que cayeran lo mas lejos como para seguirlas golpeando.

Mi hermano hablaba sobre una marca de revista que quería comprar, por un buen precio si se puede decir.

Jamás nos ha faltado el dinero, nunca, nuestro padre es un famoso doctor, el mejor doctor del estado de Washington si puedo decir, y nuestra madre es la mejor decoradora del país, así es mi madre es la diseñadora más reconocida de los Estados Unidos de América, que hasta tenía un programa de remodelación de habitaciones, pero al final termino aburriéndose del programa y fue cancelado.

Mientras íbamos caminando por una calle "X" escuchamos unos gritos de dolor y una voz dijo:

-Eñor, me ayua, orfa- Nos grito una señorita de alrededor de 20 años tapada con una sabana mas café que blanca, con unos cuantos agujeros en ciertas partes, pasamos sin tomarla en cuenta, no nos gustaba la gente que vive en la calle, decíamos que ellos tienen brazos y piernas igual que todos como para levantarse y buscarse un buen trabajo, no es nuestra culpa que sean unos flojos todos ellos.

Pero… A lo mejor yo podría hacerlos cambiar, por lo menos a uno, enseñarle a hablar, a escribir, a leer, a comportarse con gente de la alta sociedad, a vestirse adecuadamente y estoy seguro que nadie sabría que es alguien de la calle, ya convertí a mi hermano en todo un hombre decente y que aparentara sus 25 años y no un niño de 7 años… ¿Por qué no podría con esto? No debería ser tan difícil ¿O si?

-Emmett, sabes… estaba pensando… que… tal vez… yo… Yo podría hacer cambiar a alguien de la calle, enseñarle números, letras, oraciones, ir a la iglesia, a vestirse, comportarse como gente como nosotros que vamos a fiestas, ya sabes, a ser civilizado-Le dije con una sonrisa en la cara mientras entrabamos al hall del hotel donde era la fiesta.

-Sabes que eso es lo más absurdo que has dicho, jamás de los jamases podrías hacer eso, ellos son como barbaros, no son como nosotros, es como si fueran extraterrestres-Dijo con repulsión, ¡Como había cambiado mi hermano Dios!

-Pero ellos son seres humanos y quiero ayudarlos- Le dije mientras besaba la mano de lady Margaret- Buenas noche lady Margaret, es un placer tenerla acá.

-Buenas noches Edward, ya sabes e de estar acá acompañando a mi esposo-Me sonrió mientras se iba a hablar con otras señoras de edad

-Dudo que lo logres- Dijo mofándose de mí, mientras tomaba el champagne rosado que servían los camareros, apenas retomamos la conversación.

-¿Es una apuesta?-le pregunte

-Ya lo creo, te apuesto a que en 1 mes no puedes lograr civilizar a un bárbaro de la calle-Dijo con una sonrisa maligna, o si mi hermano de mentalidad de 7 años había vuelto.

-Yo apuesto que si y no le digas barbaros, que son iguales a ti, así que mejor quédate callado hermano-le respondí mientras tomaba un sorbo del trago espumoso que estaba en mis manos-¿50 dólares?

-Ya lo creo y yo les diré barbaros, porque no son como nosotros, nosotros somos gente de bien, que tratamos de sobrevivir en este mundo de porquería, ellos no, ellos se la pasan pidiendo, así nosotros costeamos su vida y hermano, eso es bárbaro. Pero, si es una apuesta-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras chocábamos copas y volvimos a mezclarnos con la gente.

**Capitulo 1:**

-Entonces, en un mes debo hacer una fiesta civilizada e invitar a la persona, si nadie la mira raro o sospecha de la persona gano yo, pero si nos dicen algo, ganas tu-Le dije luego de salir de la fiesta alrededor de las 2 a.m

Ya teníamos todo arreglado, el 15 de Abril debía invitar a la persona que civilizare a una fiesta que entre mi hermano y yo organizaremos, claramente él la organizara más que yo, si la persona pasaba desapercibida y nadie sospechaba nada, yo ganaba 50 dólares, si no tendría que sacar de la cuenta de ahorro que estaba un tanto llena si se puede decir.

-Yo te acompañare a buscar a ese chico o chica, no vaya a hacer que compres a alguien que si sabe, la verdad no confió en ti-Dijo con convicción, mientras se colgaba su saco a su hombro para mostrar la camisa marca _Polo _de color blanca.

-Emmett, eso es algo que tu harías, yo no soy así y lo sabes-Dije con risa, eso sí que lo haría mi hermano o mi hermana, pero yo no, soy una persona honrada, y si me dicen que haga algo de cierta forma, lo hare así y no me iré por las ramas.

-Ya vamos a buscarlo- Dijo mientras me empujaba

_Aquí vamos,_ pensé.

Tenía pensado quien podría ser, esa chica que nos pidió ayuda cuando íbamos a la fiesta, _esa chica_, me dije a mi mismo, literalmente corrí hacia donde la habíamos visto y Emmett corría detrás mío mientras gritaba cosas como "_Detente" _o _"¿Qué pretendes Eddy?" _

¿Y si no estaba? ¿Y si se fue a otra parte? Corrí más rápido a ese lugar, como nadie me podía decir si iba o no a estar prefería no arriesgarme.

Corrí, corrí, hasta que vi una sabana mas café que blanca, y debajo de ella algo tiritaba, no sé si de frio, de nervios o de lo que sea, pero tiritaba, es mas convulsionaba y se escuchaban gritos. Me acerque un poco, mientras trataba que mi respiración se hiciera regular y puse mi mano en la sabana, el ejemplo más fácil para describir su reacción es al de un perro cuando le tocas la comida, saco su cabeza que estaba debajo de la sabana y me penetro con unos ojos chocolates nada más que hermosos… HER-MO-SOS, ni siquiera los azules ojos de Tanya eran así, los de ella no decían nada, los de esta chica hablaban por si solos.

Al momento en que me miro, además de perderme, pude ver miedo, ella tenía miedo, no sé si de mí, o de la miserable vida que tenia o de alguien, pero de algo, miraba para todos los dados tratando de ver si alguien venia conmigo y luego pude ver que se relajo un poco, aunque casi nada.

-¿Qué quería?-Casi grito mientras se sentaba-paraba de la manera más rara y rápida que había visto y su cara mostraba un enojo, y miraba para todos lados, para ver si no venia nadie.

-Hey, tranquila, no te hare nada, lo prometo-Le dije con voz suave, levantando mis manos en son de paz.

Podía sentir la mirada penetrante en mi espalda por parte de mi hermano-mastodonte escondido detrás de un edificio, él podrá ser muy grande y fuerte, pero era más miedoso que un ratón.

Ella se quedo mirándome un poco rato más y suavizo la vista un poco.

-¿Qué quería loco?-Volvió a preguntar

-Te quiero ayudar-Dije modulando lo mejor que podía.

-No necesito ayua-Dijo corriendo la cara- Y tampoco mi bebe- Dijo agarrando un pequeño bulto que no había visto hasta ahora

-Yo se que te puedo ayudar, te puedo dar techo, comida, ropa y a tú bebe lo puedo cuidar, soy doctor, puedo ayudarlos a ambos- Al decir las cosas me miro y una sonrisa radiante, que dejaba ver dientes negros y chuecos, apareció en su cara-¿Qué dices? Date una oportunidad en esta vida, te puedo ayudar a buscar trabajo y a todo lo demás- Le sonreí para que tuviera confianza- ¿No crees que tú bebe se merece vivir tranquilamente en vez de la calle?

Se quedo mirándome por lo menos 5 minutos o más, podía notar en su cara que estaba sacando los pro y los contra, como cualquier persona cuerda en este mundo, de a poco su cabeza comenzó a bajar para no mirare y se puso roja.

-Yo leer no sé y tampoco se me escribir- Dijo sonrojada y triste-Y criar bebe no she, miedo me da- Dijo casi llorando

-Por eso, yo te puedo ayudar. Te lo pido, date una oportunidad-Volví a decirle, dirigí mi vista hacia el pequeño bulto y puse una mano en el- Dale a él una oportunidad.

Allí se quedo pasmada, otra vez, dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos y volví a notar que tenía miedo, nerviosismo, sueño. Llevábamos mas de 20 minutos allí y a mi ya me estaba dando sueño al igual que ella.

¡Dios! ¿Qué le costaba decir la simple palabra "YA"? _Será porque eres un total extraño, que le pides que vaya a tú cas, _dijo una voz dentro de mi, no se equivocaba, yo era un total extraño en su vida y venía a decirle que la iba a ayudar a salir de su vida, que podría encontrar una oportunidad en este mundo de porquería en el que sobrevive el más fuerte solamente_._

Se me había ocurrido una idea de cómo podría tratar de convencerla.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy doctor en el área de pediatría, mi rut es 12.730.981-3 y te prometo que no soy un asesino en serie, y también te prometo que te voy a ayudar a sacar a adelante a tú bebe y por supuesto a ti tambien- Le sonreí mientras me sentaba en el piso frente a ella- ¿Y tú?- Le pregunte

-Isabella Swan, tengo 22 y vivo aquí con mi bebe de 2 semanas, no she mi rut- Dijo sonrojándose- Y yo she que no erí un asesino- Dijo mostrando sus negros dientes

- Entonces… ¿Qué dices?-Le pregunte tendiéndole la mano

Su mano se acerco a la mia tiritando y dijo:

-Si po, osbvio que voy pues mijo-Mostrando sus dientes

_2 semanas, 2 semanas, 2 semanas_, el bebe tenia 2 semanas y vivía en la calle, definitivamente el bebe tenia suerte de estar vivo, por las condiciones precarias en las que vivía Isabella, y mas con toda la contaminación.

-Te propongo algo, vamos a mi departamento, te duchas, te presto una pijama para que duermas y mañana salimos a comprar cosas para ti y el bebe, y te comienzo a enseñar a escribir y a leer ¿Te parece?- Le pegunte mientras nos parábamos-Puedo pedir el día libre si es necesario- Le sonreí

-Oiga mijo, yo no quiero que usté gaste dinero en yo- Dijo sonrojándose nuevamente

-¡Hey! No digas eso, yo te voy a ayudar, tranquila y se dice, no quiero que gaste dinero en mi , no en yo ¿De acuerdo?-Le dije con una sonrisa-¿Vamos?

Trate de mandarle con la mirada una gran bocanada de confianza y se diera cuenta que estas cosas no se producen todos los días.

Me dirigió una larga mirada, luego miro a su bebe y luego lo abrazo mas fuerte y le susurro algo.

-Espérate- Me indico y me paso al bebe _"¿Qué diablos?"- _Voy a ir a buscar nuestras cosas- Dijo con en un susurro y se adentro al callejón.

Me quede con el bebe en brazos, trataba de dormir, pero no respiraba mal, definitivamente que estuviera vivo era un milagro o tal vez yo llegue en el momento indicado, ya que si segui viviendo acá, definitivamente no le daba mas de 1 semana.

Debió notar el cambio de brazos o el cambio de olor, pero comenzó a despertarse y moverse inquietamente, comencé a mecerlo con tranquilidad y susurrando _"Tranquilo" o "Mamá ya viene"_ ya que en este tema ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir bebes mucho mas inquietos.

Mire al callejón y al ver que no venia Isabella, me dirigí a ver el sexo del bebe, ya que me tenia mas que intrigado saber si era chico o chica.

Era varón, un _hermoso_ varón.

Estaba tan asumido en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba los siseos de Emmett hasta que me lanzo una piedra que me llego justo en la cabeza y le dirigí una mirada de odio.

-¿Ya?- Casi grito

-Vete si quieres, tengo para rato acá, mañana te cuento-Le grite y él me hizo con el dedo gordo el signo de _"ok"_ y se largo

"_¿Cómo diablos se puede demorar tanto?"_ Me preguntaba casi 5 minutos, mientras observaba el hermoso rostro del bebe, su pelo era como el de Isabella, castaño, un fuerte castaño, sus ojos aun no podía verlos, pero seguramente debían ser hermosos como los de la madre.

El pequeño no tenía nada más que un pobre pañal mal oliente y negro, se notaba que en 2 semanas no se le había cambiado.

-Listo-Dijo Isabella que venía con una pequeña bolsa, donde se alcanzaba a ver una mamadera rota y unos pares de zapatos.

-Pues vamos-Le respondí antes de llevarla a una farmacia para comprar pañales para recion nacidos y otros medicamentos para el bebe.

-Gracias por ayuarme- Dijo sonrojada.


End file.
